Invisible
by FallenAngelsFeelNoLove
Summary: -Song Fic- Invisible by Taylor Swift- Hinata loves Naruto but she always feels Invisible when Sakura walks by.


Invisible

One-sided Hinata/Naruto and One-sided Naruto/Sakura

Sounds complicated? I promise it makes sense =)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Happy now?

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

*~*~*~*

Hinata flopped down on her bed. She COULD have talked to Naruto, but, no, she couldn't. She was just to fucking shy! UGH!! Life really does suck when you're a teenager… Then he started talking about how amazing Sakura-chan was and how he hoped she would go out with him once she got back from her mission. Hinata just wanted to shake him and scream "I'M HERE! GO OUT WITH ME!" But she couldn't. She could barely talk to him without stuttering. And everything seemed to be about Sakura-chan in some way, shape, or form. But Sakura-chan didn't care, she never would. Hinata did though. She cared a lot. Now if only he could see it.

*~*~*~*

The next day Hinata was sitting down on a bench under a tree when the boy of her dreams plopped down next to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! How are you?" Asked Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun. I'm OK. How are you?" Hinata couldn't believe it. She had managed coherent sentence with no stuttering.

"That's good!" Naruto smiled at Hinata. That one smile and her insides just melted. 'Is this love?' She asked herself.

Then Sakura-chan walked by and any affection Naruto had for Hinata was suddenly lost.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed after the walking girl.

"Oh. It's just you, Naruto."

"NANI!?! You're not happy to see me?" Naruto pouted. "So, how'd your mission go?"

"It was fine. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "But you just got back! Can't we go get ramen or something?"

"No, we can't, Naruto. I have places to be. And none of them are here with you. So, lemme go, OK?" Sakura was pissed now. Naruto wouldn't get a hint and go away. She had a date to get ready for. "If you weren't so stupid Naruto, you would see that someone already likes you. And she's much better for you then me. So, just go, now!"

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? No one likes me…"

Damn, this boy was dense…

*~*~*~*

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

*~*~*~*

During that argument in the street, Hinata had just slipped away. She couldn't understand the mind of that demon container that she loved.

And, she slipped away pretty easily too. It was like Naruto-kun had forgotten she existed. Once Sakura-chan walked into a room, Naruto forgot about everyone else, he only had eyes for her.

But Hinata doubted Sakura-chan even knew Naruto's favorite color or TV show. Hinata knew because she talked to Naruto. She could listen to him all day.

*~*~*~*

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable; instead I'm just invisible_

*~*~*~*

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto called down the street.

Hinata turned around and waited for him to catch up. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"How come you left so soon yesterday? I turned around and you were gone." Naruto pouted. "I missed you…"

Hinata giggeled. "I don't know. But you and Sakura-chan were talking and I thought it would be better if I left."

"OH!! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE! BELIEVE IT! So, um, Hinata-chan, wouldyouliketotrainwithmetoday?" Naruto asked in a rush.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't hear that…"

"Heh. Sorry Hinata-chan. I said, would you liketotrainwith me?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun. That was still a little fast…"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN WITH ME TODAY?" Naruto shouted.

Everyone on the street paused and looked at the pair. Hinata blushed "Naruto-kun, I don't think you had to shout that so loudly."

"But HINATA-CHANNN!! I have to train so I can beat chicken ass boy!!!"

Hinata looked at Naruto oddly "Chicken ass boy? Who's that, Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke, of course! And I have to beat him so I can bring him back to Kohona and become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed

"OK. Well, I believe you can do it, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan. That means a lot to me. And then maybe Sakura-chan will go out with me!"

Hinata sighed. Everything turned out to be for or about Sakura-chan. Life just wasn't fair.

*~*~*~*

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

*~*~*~*

Hinata and Naruto were at team 7's training field, training when Sakura walked in to train.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sighed and turned around to talk to Naruto "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Do you want to train, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, who we're you training with before?" Sakura asked, knowing that Hinata had left the training field.

"Oh, I was training with Hinata-chan. But I want to train with you now. Can I? Please?'

"Where'd Hinata go, Naruto?"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked around confused. "Where'd she go, Sakura-chan?"

"She left, Naruto."

*~*~*~*

Hinata ran. She couldn't believe she had run away, but she didn't want to be around when Naruto-kun was with Sakura-chan. What had she done to piss off the kamis so much?

Oh well, c'est la vie.

*~*~*~*

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable; instead I'm just invisible_

*~*~*~*

END

A/N: Another story completed! And my second Taylor Swift song-fic to… I like her songs xD

Love it? Hate it?

Please review

Thanks! =)

Fallen

Oh and a special thanks to Monkey and Banana for writing 100 Wonderful Ways to Murder Sasuke Uchiha

Yay I feel special! Someone used my idea!!!

Over and out!


End file.
